Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry/Synopsis
Prior to Magical Girl Raising Project Selection gone wrong When she was seven years old, Cranberry was turned into a Magical Girl by Fav and his master at the time. She was then pitted against other Magical in a selection process to be allowed to remain a Magical Girl, per the Land of Magic's rules. However, the selection went wrong when one of the Magical Girl used her magic "to summon anything" to accidentally summon a Demon. The Demon then went on a rampage, killing the overseer and all the other participants until only Cranberry remained. Seeing that she was about to be killed, Cranberry charged at the Demon and successfully killed it. Overcoming death, Cranberry experienced a rush of adrenaline and joy that she had never felt before. She was then called by Fav, whom had survived the Demon's rampage. He was impressed that she was able to kill the Demon and offered to become her Mascot Character Afterwards, Fav told Cranberry how selections usually work: The participants collect Candies by helping others with the one who has the lowest being eliminated until only one remained; the losers have their memories erased. Agreeing that this was boring, the two decided to cooperate to make selections more fun and for Cranberry to get fight a death battle again. Student at Mao's School In order to change accomplish their goal to make the selections more fun, Cranberry aimed to become a selection process overseer. However, this position is only given to some of the most trusted personal of the Human Resources Division. Fav thus concluded that the fastest way to reach their goal is for Cranberry to graduate from Mao's School. ]] While studying at Mao's school Cranberry learned how to harness her magic. She once fought Marika Fukuroi, beating each other until their bones were broken. However, while she enjoyed her time there, her fellow students were different from her. They fought to test their physical limits and for entertainment while Cranberry considered fighting to sole reason for her existence. In order to graduate from Mao's School, Cranberry would have to land a hit on the headmistress Mao Pam. Cranberry thus challenged her to a fight. During the fight, Cranberry was completely outmatched and continuously beaten by Mao Pam. However, before the fight she had Fav to research about Mao Pam and discovered that she was bad with technology. She thus used her magic "to manipulate sound-waves" to replicate the sound of Mao Pam's MagicPhone. This distracted Mao Pam long enough to allow her to land a hit. Mao Pam then declared to her that that she had graduated. Afterwards, having successfully graduated, Cramberry and Fav could move on to the next phase of their plan. However, Cranberry couldn't help but feel that she's going to miss Mao's School. Children of Cranberry Cranberry was eventually accepted by the Human Recources Division as a selection process overseer. Unbeknownst to anyone however, Cranberry and Fav were secretly putting Magical Girl candidates through death battles. During these battles, Cranberry would often fight herself among the participants, in search of a worthy opponent. In order to keep their activities a secret, Fav would always send false reports to the Land of Magic. Cranberry would also make sure that there would also always be one survivor to make it seem that everything was going fine. Fav would then erase that survivor her memories of her selection. Cranberry oversaw the selections of: Magical Daisy, Clantail, Masked Wonder, Yumenoshima Genopsycho, Miyokata Nonako and Cherna Mouse. after killing her friends]] Cranberry turned @NyanNyan and her two friends into Magical Girls and put them through a selecting process where they had to fight her. During the battle Cranberry killed both of @NyanNyan's friends. Despite them telling her to run with the last breaths, @NyanNyan fought Cranberry to avenge her friends. Cranberry ultimately defeated @NyanNyan. However, she didn't kill her and instead had Fav erase her memories. Cranberry also turned Akane and her entire family into into Magical Girls. She then put them through a death battle, which ended with Akane being the only survivor. However, something went wrong this time. Traumatized by losing her family, Fav wasn't able to completely erase Akane's memories. At one point, Cranberry went as far as to gather one hundred Magical Girl and made them fight each other until only one remained. However, a Magical Girl named Pfle approached her and gave her a proposition. Cranberry would spare both her and her partner, Shadow Gale, and in return Pfle would make this the best selection she's ever seen. Pfle kept her word, manipulating the other Magical Girls into killing each other until only she and Shadow Gale remained. Afterwards, Cranberry kept her word and spared both Pfle and Shadow Gale. Not all of Cranberry's selections were successes which produced strong fighters, however. On one occasion a Magical Girl named Detick Bell managed to deduce where the other participants lived. She planed on taking them out by attacking them at home, but always failed because she wasn't strong enough. However, this caused other, stronger participants to find their houses and take each other out until only Detick Bell remained. Cranberry didn't only fight the Magical Girls in her selection processes. Sometimes she also fought whomever she happened to run into. One such case was when Pechika and her friend happened to cross paths with her. She then fought Pechika's friend and beat her to death right in front of Pechika eyes. Afterwards, since Pechika stood by scared and paralyzed while she killed her friend, Cranberry deemed her to not be worth fighting and had Fav erase her memories. Accomplices Magical Girl Raising Project Legacy Immediately after Cranberry's death, Tama threw up at the sight of her disfigured corpse. After she finished throwing up, Tama ran over to Swim Swim's side to help her. However, Swim Swim killed Tama because she saw her human form. Fav didn't seem to be faced by Cranberry's death and immediately tried to make Swim Swim her new master. However, Fav began to miss Cranberry upon discovering that Swim Swim didn't actually care much about the selection. The events of Cranberry's final selection had a huge emotional effect on the two surviving participants, Snow White and Ripple. After the death of her two partners and seeing just how far the other Magical Girls were willing to go to survive, the always optimistic Snow White became cynical and distant. She now hunts down rogue Magical Girls like Cranberry as the Magical Girl Hunter to prevent anything similar to her selections from ever happening again. Meanwhile Ripple, having lost her own partner as well as her left eye and arm tried to stop fighting and just focus on helping people. When the Land of Magic received news that Cranberry, one of it's selection overseers, had been putting Magical Girl candidates through death battles, it fell into chaos. The Human Recourses Division was held responsible for allowing this to happen and many were removed from their position because of it. Many of Cranberry's allies were either arrested or went on the run, though two years after the event of Unmarked (Arc 1) they had all mostly been hunted down by Snow White. The Magical Girls who had previously survived Cranberry's selection or were in any way influenced her her were branded as Children of Cranberry. They became known for being very efficient in battle, but also being extremely violent. Some believed that Cranberry's tests produced a superior breed of Magical Girl and would attempt to replicate them. Pythie Frederica believed that she would be able to create the "ideal Magical Girl" by replicating Cranberry's tests. However, all the participants of her test would end up dying. Keek would attempt to replicate Cranberry's tests for the same purpose, but using Children of Cranberry as participants. During Keek's selection the memory wipes on the participants became undone, causing them to remember what Cranberry had put them through. The person who was the most distraught about Cranberry's death was her student, Melville. Adding to Melville's fury was the fact that she didn't even die by the hands of a strong opponent like she wished for, instead being killed by one of the weakest Magical Girls in her final selection. Therefore, in her mentor's memory, Melville would try to kill as many Magical Girls as possible during Keek's selection process starting with the strongest; just like Cranberry always did. Cranberry's former acquaintances from Mao's School were shocked upon hearing of what Cranberry had done. Mao Pam herself, while feeling loss at the death of her student, could not sympathize with Cranberry. The only one who still viewed her in a positive light was Marika, whom continued to respect her as a fighter. Pfle ended up blaming the Land of Magic for Cranberry being able to do all she did and get away with it as long as she did. This ended up becoming part of her motivation to overthrow the Land of Magic's current, corrupt government an install a new one. In overall, public opinion regarding Cranberry and her actions ranged from mixed to very negative. Most condemned her actions while a small percentage of people sympathized and agreed with her.